


the parable of the canary and the coalmine

by heykiddos



Category: Mikey and Nicky (1976)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, POV Second Person, crossposted on tumblr. because i'm embarrassing like that, yes the title is a fob reference. yes i never grew out of my middle school days. wbi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heykiddos/pseuds/heykiddos
Summary: just a little something about recognition scenes. ya know. no turning back etc. etc. also gay
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	the parable of the canary and the coalmine

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“You know what I suggest? _I suggest you find someone you trust._ ”

He turns away. Begins walking. Away. And you’re watching him, and-

You don’t want to die. You **don’t** want to **die**. And you know what he’s doing. You _know._ And, _Jesus_ \- you don’t want to die.

(But it’s Mikey. It’s _**Mikey.**_ )

You hate this. Dying, being dead- it’s more painful than it has any right to be. Your face feels hot, your head hurts, and you feel sick- you feel- 

Alone.

(If Mikey left, you might as well be dead.)

“Hey Mikey.”

For a moment, you’re afraid he won’t look back. 

(Someone will leave tonight. Someone has to leave tonight.)

But he does. He turns around. 

(He turns around, and you know it won’t be you.)

**Author's Note:**

> *i'm not calling you a liar playing in the background*


End file.
